Fulfilling Destiny
by Katerineious
Summary: A lemony oneshot about how Kenshin developed his dual personality before joining the revolution.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. And sadly never will.

WARNING: This oneshot contain YOAI: male/male pairing. It's not a typical plot, I've not seen it with any Kenshin stories. I actually wrote it over half a year ago and have just now decided to post it. Please review.

* * *

Fulfilling Destiny

My eyes opened and for the first time in over four hundred years I found myself able to see color. I've waited so much longer than I have ever had to wait before for this day, this coming night.

Ignorant humans placing their buildings over our ancient burial grounds, causing me to remain trapped inside this pathetic excuse for a dwelling and even though the doors and windows open I have found myself unable to leave. My powers steadily draining, weakening as I have remained trapped in this limbo, unable to seek my host. I can only hope that with our rejoining all will be restored to me as I have no way of knowing; this is the first occurrence of a period of detachment. I also fear for my comrades, the rest of my kind, who have been unable to locate me.

I suppose the humans are not strictly at fault, it's not as if there are any markings here visible to their inept eyes. So I wait, observing every move he makes as he nears me.

* * *

"You're nothing more than a child. You shouldn't be out in this city alone, especially with a sword. Make them think you're a threat, you will."

"Your concern is appreciated, but it is not needed."

"Very well, I'll say no more about it." The older man led the redheaded boy following him down a hallway and up a flight of stairs. He stopped at a room at the end of the attached hallway and slid the shoji open as he turned back to the redhead. "Will this do?"

"This is fine," he said as he stepped into the room. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"It is the least we could do after you saved our grandson. He's all I have left of my daughter." The teenager just nodded and the older man backed out of the room with a slight bow. "Let us know if you need anything."

Kenshin bowed as the shoji slid closed.

When he straightened up he glanced around the room before crossing the small space to deposit the bag that contained all of his meager possessions in the far corner. Kenshin then moved to the window and stared out at the darkening sky. His arms wrapped tightly around his small torso, he sighed deeply. "Something's different now," he said to the stars twinkling above him. "Just a moment ago I was asking myself if I can really do this, but after entering this room it's as if all my doubts were washed away. Am I to take this as a sign that this is the correct path for my life? Or has my mind finally grown weary of the turmoil inside me and disposed of the problem on its own?" He closed his eyes and sighed again. "Only time will tell."

* * *

I stared down at his sleeping form trying to keep my rage in control. These foolish humans had forgotten the legends. The disrespect was enough to make me see red and I knew that if allowed it to completely consume me I would destroy this boy whose sole purpose was to serve me causing me to have to wait even longer for the next host to be born. He was curled tightly into a ball underneath the quilt of the futon. And although he laid down upon it I noticed that he didn't undress and the thought of some other being placing fear into what was mine only added to my rage.

Several deep breaths later I decided it was time to take back what was rightfully mine. The boy, my boy, was in a deep enough sleep that I could proceed without disturbing him. His pitiful whimpers urging me to rescue him from his pain. I leant over him, my lips barely above his and whispered: "Accept your destiny fully. We directly serve the high god and through his blessings of strength will again right the wrongs of this land. You were created to be mine and I shall have you." The words were laced with my submission spell and I placed it upon him as my lips sealed over his.

Instantly the noises ceased to resonate from him. His tense muscles relax as my lips continued to move over his in a calming manner. He sighed into my mouth, seemingly from relief and I then pulled away from him. My hand reached up to brush those fiery locks from his forehead so I could see his closed eyes. And even though I couldn't see them I knew the color of them: a purple so vibrant it was as if his eyes were made of amethyst, though I knew from my past hosts that the actual jewels were nothing compared to those emotion filled eyes. Those two symbols, the exotic hair and eyes, should have alerted those humans who reared him of his purpose, but alas, the old ways are steadily being forgotten and there is nothing we immortals can do to halt the retrenchment. Through that kiss I was able to gain all his memories and see the results of such deliberate inattention: the abnormally harsh life this boy has had to live and what he is willing to endure in his future to protect others from suffering the way he has. I find relief in the fact that he set out on the path I would have chosen for him voluntarily, it will make my task much easier. Yet, at the same time it enrages my soul to know the suffering of an innocent, especially my innocent. I felt my eyes burning fiercely as I continued to brush my fingers through his bangs, relaxing him further. His body uncurled and he subconsciously opened himself to me.

I leant down to trace my tongue across the shell of his ear and he moaned softly. I whispered to him in a stern tone. "If you make a noise louder than that moan and alert any others to my presence I will kill you instantly. Do you understand?" His answer was a lower moan and shudder that pleased me intensely. Already he was obedient to my wishes. My other powers may have diminished but my control over my host had not. This was a good sign.

I leant back away from his body, staring at the barrier his clothes provided. I was in the process of attaining my physical form and found I needed it sooner than expected. My other hosts had undressed before sleeping. He could feel my touches, but nothing else of their world can. This would not do.

* * *

Kenshin moved his hands up his torso to begin the tast of removing his clothing. Eyes still closed in sleep were hidden behind a face twisted with confusion. His body contorted into different positions so the fabric could be removed without his rising. The process was tedious, his movements slow as his subconcious aimed to keep his actions to a minimum so his conscious mind could still rest in slumber.

After several minutes, he lay on the futon bare. His clothing lay scattered about the room, the quilt forgotten to the side. A shiver passed though his body as the cool night air caressed his skin and still he slept on.

* * *

I looked down at the treasure before me. Arms by his side, legs slightly spread, head turned to the right as his mouth drew in breath through and open mouth. My hand ghosted over his torso as I admired the pale skin that was illuminated by the dim moonlight. I took note of the scars that covered his torso and appendages. Most likely from the training he had recieved from that brute of a master I had seen in his memories. As I traced each with my fingertips, I noticed how very few of them were deep cuts. I had to give that master of his due credit: he had struck him only with enough force to show him were his weakness lie; a shallow scratch to serve as a physical reminder of where he needed to make improvements. As I approached his navel I noted the musculature there, more noticable here than any other place. Upon taking a second look over his body I was able to see that even though he was lean, every bit of him was as toned as could be without being overly muscled. He was still only fourteen. And absolutely perfect.

Returning my attention to where my hand rested lightly against his stomach, I began rubbing small circles against his skin, making my way subtly lower with each circuit. He began reacting to my touches the closer I came to the part of his anatomy that defined him as male. That limp member that demanded my attention. I could wait no longer, my patience having been worn thin over these many decades and took it within my grasp.

His entire body jerked with surprise, his mouth wide. If I hadn't known from practice that once I made my claim by touching him here that he would not awaken until after this was completed I would have been nervous. As such I gently increased my pace a pressure as his blood flowed to that area of his body, hardening him. My hand moved up and down his shaft, squeezing lightly for many minutes before I moved it lower to massage the sack below for a time.

He began writhing gently under my ministrations as I touched him where no other had ever dared. He was mine and would stay that way until death parted me from this host as it had with all the others. Strange, that this time I felt an ache at the thought of his loss. There was something special about this one. Something he had attained or be blessed with that all the others had not. I could only imagine what that could possibly be. With his member now fully hardened, I maneuvered from my place at his side to between his knees, pushing his legs slowly apart, revealing my prize. Moving my body forward, I finally let myself lay over him. My arrousal brushed against his once and I was lost.

I began thrusting agianst him slowly, savoring each movement. My eyes closed, I had thrown my head back with that initial jolt of pleasure coursing through my system. But now I had regained some control and was able to look down at him. His body was reacting to mine in a way that pleased me greatly, rubbing against me as I would have him without an order being issued. Oh yes, this one was special indeed. It was apparent from the way his ragged breath was entering and exiting his open mouth that he was greatly desirous of this. As desirous of these senstations as I was of his body. I bent down to capture his lips with my own again, except this time my tongue plundered the sweet deapths of his mouth and again I found myself undone.

I know not if it was from being abstinent from such activity for so long or if it was just my attraction for him but the kiss grew in intensity almost instantly. I found I could not taste enough of him and as if he sensed it he opened his mouth wider for my intrusion, his tongue dueling with mine in a way I thought no sleeping man could. And if that wasn't enough, the remainder of his body reacted much the same. His thrusts against me became almost fevered in his search for release. This man, no this _boy_ would surely not cease to amaze me. Even through the haze of my lust I found myself wondering how well he would be able to follow my commands or if it would always be this instinctual for him. I knew then I could wait no longer for him or all would be lost.

I pulled my lips away from his, my breath almost as ragged as his own. He released a few small whimpers which I was able to quickly subdue with my hands upon the skin of his thighs. Again, as if sensing my intent, he helped me to spread his legs wider. I stared down at his body with amazement as I positioned myself at his entrance. He whimpered again, and this time I was unsure if it was from want or from fear. Fear made more sense to me, I had not prepared his body as a physical lover would, but then I didn't need to. Everything he was feeling was just that, a feeling. Most of it was just from the embedded instincts he had as a host and not from anything I had actually done to his body. Our minds were now connected and that was what fed his passion, not some phsyical attentions I couldn't give him in my metaphsyical form. That was all to change though.

With the head of my member placed at his entrance and his again pitiful whimpers I lost myself once more as I buried my length completely within him with one strong stroke. I shuddered at the feeling as I watched him carefully. His torso at risen as he arched his back upward at the feeling. When the boy's mouth had opened widedly I had expected him to cry out, but he didn't as he remembered my earlier instructions and reigned the sound back in. I was pleased and proceed to move with in him, thrusting in and out of his lithe and inviting body as quickly and forcefully as I dared. His breath became shallower as he felt each of my strokes reach places within him that would have caused him pain with another lover, but never with me. I brought him only pleasure as he learned move his body in rhythm with my strokes, back arching in pleasure as hands clutched to the futon beneath us and toes curled at the ends of bent legs.

Feeling myself fading from this plane and knew my release was nearing. I welcomed it with open arms and again increased my thrusts to his body. This time he did cry out, though not loudly enough to alert the others in the building, but I couldn't find anger with him. I had struck upon a place in his body that caused waves of pleasure to roll through his system and his memeber to weep openly from the attentions. It was this sight of him in such wanton pleasure that caused my emimnet release into his accepting body. My power flowed into him as another male's seed would and my form quickly followed after, the 'orgasm' taking many minutes longer than any human's would.

* * *

Kenshin's body thrashed about on his futon as he journeyed form unconciousness. He could feel a great warmth in his belly as well as the feeling of being competely filled in a cavity he never would have expected to feel such a sensation. But to him it was delious. And when he felt the something that was inside him release itself and flood through his system he could only ride out the storm of extasy. Using his hands and feet to push himself off the futon into that wonderful warmth and feeling, his weeping member jutting out proudly from his body. Then the senstation of his own release joined the other as his seed was spurt out onto his stomach. Shaking arms and legs collapsed his form back to the futon as he breathed in deeply. With the impact he felt something within him shift and gold eyes opened to look directly into the open window to the night skydon't be.

* * *

Please read and review. This was my first yoai and I would really appreciate some feedback before I attempt another one. I see flames as acceptable critism so don't be afraid to do it if you thought the writing was bad. However, do keep in mind that this is **fanfiction** and I know that this is not how it happened, so please don't tell me that. It is so annoying.

Major thanks for reading and especially to those of you about to respond!


End file.
